The electronic DNA sequencing platform generally requires monolithic integration of electrochemical nanogap transducers on complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) substrates to achieve ultra dense integration of sensors on substrates. One fabrication technique involves fabricating CMOS substrates without altering the foundry process and removing wafers at an appropriate point in the backend and transferring such wafers to a different clean room for “post processing” to monolithically integrate the transducers. Post processing is done in a different fabrication facility due to the need of using non-conventional materials (such as platinum, gold, diamond, chromium) and non-conventional fabrication processes (such as liftoff, sputter etching). The process of monolithic integration of the nanogap transducers is referred to as “post processing” owing to the wafers having to go through additional processing after leaving the foundry in which the CMOS electronics are fabricated. A current pitch of transducers arrays is less than two microns (μm) with about one million transducers.